remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Crag
Crags are one of the three playable classes in Remnants of Skystone. Their arms are equipped with grappling hooks that allow them to swing and cling onto walls. Moving with a grappling hook will cause damage to any enemies the player comes in contact with. Holding the up arrow will launch a Crag's grappling hook onto the ceiling directly above, allowing it to hang on and attack in five different directions. Their primary attack is a mid-sized whip that can attack in at least five directions depending on the location of the Crag. A Crag is one of two classes able to attack downwards, the other being a Ferric. Unlike the tribal Ferrics or Steampunk Aeronauts, Crags tend to wear more Western cowboy attire, such as neckerchiefs, ten gallon hats and heavy boots. Class Conflict A year after the Etherite Rush started, the Aeronauts declared war on the Crags living on top Grittop Mountain. The Aeronauts hoped to gain control of this land for its unusually high amounts of Etherite. The Battle of Blueridge started in 6AH. The fierce conflict arose over the Blue Ridge River which was a major source of fresh water for the Crags and Ferrics. A treaty was signed two years later, ending the land dispute. Abilities Directional attacks If on the ground, Crags have seven ways to attack with the standard whip. If facing left and attacking, you will whip left. If facing right and attacking, you will whip right. Ducking and attack left or right will also send a whip attack to inflict damage of mimics lower than standard whip height. Holding up while standing still will allow you to whip upwards. Holding up and left/right will allow you to attack diagonally. If on a wall, Crags will only be able to attack five different ways. They can attack upwards and downwards, or away from the wall that is being clung onto. Crag's can also attack diagonally upwards or downwards away from the wall if pressing left/right and up/down, depending on it's location from the wall and which way you want to attack. On the ceiling, Crags will still only attack five different directions. Left, right and down are available, along with a downward left attack and a downward right attack. While jumping, Crags can attack in six different directions: up, left, right, upwards left and right attacks, and downwards in a large sweep. This attack can be used to destroy special barriers around Etherea, which are marked with a faint red outline. Swinging Pressing the jump button twice in mid-air will allow the crag to will shoot their grapple diagonally up-forward and if it makes contact will a ceiling, the crag will swing. This can be very difficult to master, and most people who cannot adapt to the Crag's swinging mechanic will find ease in the Aeronaut's flying ability. While they are swinging, the Crag's skill bar only refills when they are touching the ground. The first enemy a crag hits while swinging takes damage as a normal attack, and enemies crawling along a surface that the hook attaches to also take damage. If a crag holds down after connecting to a wall, then they will stop swinging. Using the up or down arrows, the crag can move up and down the rope. This can make attacking difficult to reach enemies much easier. If the up button is held while pressing A, the Crag will grapple upwards quickly and cling to the ceiling. If they hit a mimic this way, it will take damage as much as hitting would have done. If the A button is spammed, the Crag will move in a rough diagonal Much like a Ferric can backdash crags can swing backwards off the get go by jumping then pressing back,and jump and hold in a quick succession. Piton spike When you touch a wall or ceiling while pressing an arrow key into the direction of the wall or ceiling, the Crag will drive a piton spike into the wall or ceiling. This holds the Crag in place until you jump off. This allows a Crag to climb walls simply by jumping up and driving the spike into the wall over and over. It can also, like a Ferric, but slowly, climb across a ceiling by pressing up and the direction you want to move, and spamming the jump command. Crag can not climb past a flow of steam, however. Downward Swipe Pressing the down arrow and attack buttons while in the air will have the Crag do a downward swipe attack, in which it swings its whip in a semi-circular motion under its body, injuring all enemies within range. Nidarian Guard Attacks Nidarian Guard players have additional attacks. Flailspin Pressing and holding down the attack button when standing will make the Crag spin the whip around, causing continuous damage to any Mimics in range. The attack stops when they either start swinging using their rope, letting go of the attack button or running out of Stamina. Like a Ferric's air tumble or divebomb, crags do not take damage from touching mimics during this attack. Whiplash Pressing and holding down the attack button when crouching will make a purple circle appear in the middle of the Crag. When it disappears the Crag will then have a blue afterimage wherever they move. Pressing the attack button again will create a special attack these creates a blue shockwave. The shockwave damage will equal to the player's skill level multiplied by two. The shockwave will not be created if the crag is attacking through a wall. This skill uses a small amount of Stamina. Crag NPCs * Lana Westwood * Wystan * Rusty * Cody * Banderos ** Bandero Skarn ** Bandero Grit ** Bandero Arkose ** Bandero Chert ** Bandero Gabbro ** Bandero Flint ** Bandero Marl ** Bandero Slate Userbox Here on the wiki, you can tell us about what classes you use. Just add to your profile. Crag Ferric Electroneer }} Category:Classes